A regular day of chaos
by Kirip-san
Summary: Just a particular day of Kirby, Mario, and Link doing random stuff...DARK MATTER STRIKES NOTE INSIDE


Something

It was a bright and sunny day. Kirby, a short little pink puff ball, was lying down on his chair that was especially made for him, outside of the house he shared with his housemates. He sipped on his lemonade. "Ahh…" Kirby sighed happily, "this is the life."

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Kirby turned and mumbled. "Ugh…so loud…" he groaned. The door to his house burst open, revealing Link screaming and running at Kirby. 

"Kirby!!!!" Link screamed at Kirby. "I think there's a monster in the closet!!!!"

Kirby got irritated at this. "For god's sakes, Link, you're 17, and you still believe in these things?! Grow up Link! Ugh!" Kirby glared at Link.

"But.but I saw something move in there!!!" Link whined.

"Link." Kirby calmly said. "You have a sword, go use it! I'm not going to the dark closet unless for some reason it is as bright as the outdoors!"

Link took out a light bulb. Kirby continued screaming at Link for being a complete idiot, and how that the light bulb doesn't have the same color as the sun. Link started slowly removing his tights.

"Oh my god!!!" Kirby shielded his eyes. "I didn't mean that kind of yellow! If you pee on that, it'll probably zap your genitals, then me and Mario will have to take you to the hospital and perform surgery on it!!!"

Link ignored Kirby and started peeing on the light bulb, and everything that Kirby had said happened.

Link was now unconscious on the ground, with X's for his eyes.

Kirby yelled into his house, calling Mario out, the short red Italian plumber. He told Mario what had happened w/ Link, then they started bringing him to the nearest hospital in Kirby's star shaped car.

__

Sometime after Link's recovery…

Link burst out of the emergency room door, feeling as cheery as he was earlier.

Kirby went over to pay the doctor. "Kirby," the doctor said, "you haven't gotten your yearly eye check, shouldn't you check them now to see any defects in your vision?"

Link suddenly exclaimed, "KIRBY! THE MONSTER COULD BE DESTROYING OUR HOUSE NOW!!!" Mario and Kirby slapped their foreheads in unison. 

"Link, not in public, PLEASE!" Mario scolded Link.

"KIRBY, WE NEED TO GET HOME, NOW!" Link shouted a second after Mario's comment.

"Doc? I'll get my eye checked ASAP after I'm done w/ this…" Kirby told the doctor. He handed the money for the operation over to the doctor. He ran out with Link and Mario immediately and drove home.

__

Ohh…if there is a monster his eyes better not get seriously damaged by it… The doctor had a look of slight worry on his face.

__

Back to Kirby's house…

"KIRBY, FOLLOW ME!!!" Link screamed as soon as the group got of the car. He grabbed Kirby and ran to the house. 

__

Oh my god, why must I be so light?! Kirby wondered annoyingly.

Mario snickered at Kirby's weight and ran after the both of them.

__

At Kirby's house…

"KIRBY!!!" Link screamed once again. "IN THAT DOOR." He pointed at a specific door in his room.

"OK!!!" Kirby shrieked! " YOU CAN AT LESAT STOP SCREAMING MY NAME!"

Mario found this amusing. He threw a fireball at the door and burned it to ashes.

"MARIO!!!" Kirby roared at Mario! " THAT MONEY IS COMING OUTTA YOUR SALARY!!!!"

Mario grinned cheesily. Kirby gave Mario an angry glare, and peeked inside the closet. "LINK!!!!! Where's that MONSTER?!"

Link's eyes grew wide. He nervously pointed at the being that has suddenly appeared from the closet. "CLOSE THE DOOR!!" _Oh right…Mario burned the door down.._

Mario panicked and started throwing a barrage of fireballs at the being. Unfortunately, the being smacked back the fireballs w/ its axe, and they headed for Kirby. Kirby unluckily got hit by one in the face, making him blind. However, he had also eaten some of the fireballs also. He jumped in the air, and transformed w/ a fire hat. He took out an axe made out of fire. Link has cast a spell on Kirby, enabling him to be able to see for a short amount of time. Link unsheathed his sword, and he struggled w/ the figure along w/ Kirby. They took the figure down after some time. The figure suddenly cries, out: "WAIT!!! IT'S ME, SPAWN!!!" And he reveals himself.

Link got mad. "SPAWN?!" He exploded. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FIND IT SO AMUSING TO SCARE ME AT EVERY PLACE?!"

Spawn smirked. "It's fun."

Kirby rubbed his currently blind eyes. "Funny." He said. "I knew I should've gotten that eye check, I wasn't supposed to be blinded w/ fire like that."

__

Later…

Kirby has been taken to the hospital, and has just came back, wearing sunglasses, escorted by Mario. Link and Spawn were in the living room, playing Mario Kart: Double Dash, and Spawn kept whining that Link was cheating. Link turned to Kirby as soon as he heard him coming. "So…how'd it go?" Link asked.

Kirby grumbled. "Going to take me one week to heal my sight completely. Mario has to escort me around for now. Hey, what's the forecast for tomorrow?"

Link told Kirby that tomorrow was sunny, and for the rest of the month, snow.

"OHH, DAMN IT!!!" Kirby yelled. Mario snickered.

~*THE END*~

~*ABOUT: DARK MATTER STRIKES*~

Sorry for not updating, I don't really go to FF.net that much anymore (I have come back after a long absence), but since I noticed the number of people waiting for my story to be done, I'll REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SOON MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU! BUT FIRST, I HAVE TO BE RELIEVED FROM SCHOOL DUTY FOR A GOOD AMOUNT OF TIME AND GET OFF MY ADDICTION UPON CERTAIN GAMES, *cough* FFXI *cough* Gunbound *cough*. EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER AS LATE AS SUMMER ^.^;


End file.
